


【金钱组】Fire of my Loins·1

by Yinyou_ScL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeChu, M/M, blacktriangle, 金钱组 - Freeform, 黑三角 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL
Summary: 『冷金属构成的背景和环境，眼神是冷的，钱是冷的，枪也是冷的，只有滑腻的体液是热的。而欲望之火熊熊燃烧，慢慢熔化你的脊柱。』『亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，你像烂泥一样躺在我身下，爱我直至疯狂。』
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 中露, 耀米 - Relationship, 金钱组, 黑三角 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【金钱组】Fire of my Loins·1

**Author's Note:**

> *普设，大律师耀x特殊囚犯米，含黑三角
> 
> *内含监狱play，轻微sm，精神控制
> 
> *地名人物体制纯属虚构，勿深究
> 
> *8k6+

三角洲监狱，在离纽约10.2海里的孤岛上。监狱围墙高耸，围墙外的海面上时常能看见帆船快艇，就好像每个纽约富豪都得有至少一艘船，能让他们在闲暇时享受阳光。

游轮绕着三角洲走，那么阳光自然也绕着三角洲走。三角洲就像亚特兰蒂斯，被淹没在海平面上，又在海底枯竭。

典狱长是个俄国人，因为酗酒和殴打囚犯被多次警告。但他仍然我行我素，甚至公开收受贿赂，让香烟和酒和达尔文主义在监狱里半公开地流行。

纽约州的保守派议员对此颇有微词，两度要求撤换典狱长，说“本该用圣经和善意教化罪犯的地方不应掌控在如此专制暴力的人手里”，甚至呼吁群众为了囚犯的人权上街游行，闹得沸沸扬扬，近乎极限施压。

然而不知为何，他仍然坐在典狱长的位置上，坐得稳稳当当的。

三角洲里的犯人按照危险等级编了号，分了区。编号“1”开头的是临时关押的拘留者，很快就会有检察官和律师找上门。不久之后，他们要么被公诉机关和法院提溜走，要么就领了新的“2”开头的编号留下来。“3”是犯罪情节特别严重，造成了恶劣影响，服刑期基本大于等于人类可活最大上限的罪犯。“G”是政治犯、俘虏和间谍，“X”是经济罪犯。

1区最里面有一间单人监狱。它和其它用厚重铁门封住，只留一扇排气小窗的室不一样——有着在荧幕上很流行，但实际早就抛弃不用的铁栅栏。里面能看到外面，外面也能看到里面。

里面住着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，一个已经在三角洲呆了五年的犯人，编号的前四位和后四位都是0706。

编码共13位，后四位经常变化，它们表示犯人在接下来一个星期能有怎样的待遇。是午餐熏肉加豌豆，听时不时卡带的披头士磁带；还是带着铲子到地下二层做锅炉工，七天后出来的时候眼睛几乎瞎掉；或者成为健身室里的“沙袋”，在每天傍晚把珍藏的劣质杜松子酒拿出来浇在伤口上防止发炎。

当然，只要这一周劳作或讨好俄国人够努力，下一周的数字就会有一点小小的变化。有些精打细算的犯人经常用这一点点小小的变化换取一点点小小的奖励，比如酒、烟和黄油。这是比较热门的小奖励，最高档的奖励是一本《圣经》。因为太过珍贵，被束之高阁很多年了。它有着深蓝色的软皮封面，颜色就像是三角洲外的海，时时刻刻披着一层金色的光。

此刻它被一双骨节分明的手捏着，注视着它的蓝眼睛满目虔诚。万籁无声，气氛安宁，就像真空一样令人窒息。

阿尔弗雷德靠在铁床边的锁链上，一页一页慢慢翻阅着《圣经》。他有一张漂亮的脸蛋，看起来稚嫩青涩得像高中生，此刻眉眼间尽是宁静和平和，让人想起年轻的神父，站在巨大的管风琴前，木质的楼梯泛着松香。

他们会将最好的年华献给上帝。

只不过他手里的书，是倒着拿的。

走廊尽头突然有铁门开关的声音，金属摩擦的声音极其刺耳。惨白的廊灯闪了闪，变暗了些，角落里阴影幢幢。有一些隐隐约约的人声传来，打破了此处的静谧。

近乎下意识地，阿尔弗雷德突然挥手把《圣经》甩出去，厚厚的书砸在铁栅栏上，沉重的轰鸣声传播开去。他在连绵不绝的金属震颤中蜷缩身体，双手用力地抓挠自己灿烂的金发，在钢铁冷感的声音中痛苦呻吟，表情却凶狠得像人间的恶魔。

走廊尽头的人声一滞，然后仿佛被命令一般不约而同放轻了音量，悄无声息地交接，悄无声息地，门阖上。

阿尔弗雷德此刻却听不见这个。他的动作剧烈得几乎掀翻了铁床，吊铁床的铁索碰撞着发出细碎的声响，而这细碎的声音让金发碧眼的大男孩控制不住地浑身颤抖，呼吸炽热。他眼前出现了一些幻觉，灿烂的白光将要笼罩在他的四肢百骸，可就是差那么一点——白光不肯落下。

他近乎狂乱地撕开自己棕白条纹的囚服，呼吸嘶哑。他那双过分修长的手按在自己下身，有节奏地套弄。他双眼微阖头向上抬着，露出漂亮的喉结和锁骨。双唇启张，就像是被扼住喉咙的天鹅。

……沙滩，亚麻色的凉鞋，五颜六色的遮阳伞，光滑而性感的棕色皮肤。

阿尔弗雷德的表情缱绻而快乐，他几乎就要沉醉在自己极致的幻想当中。白光缓缓张大，就差最后一点——

——每一次都差最后一点。

阿尔弗雷德好像很生气，他并起自己双指，模仿着那个人的动作，试着耸动自己的身体。但没用，干涩，冰冷，毫无激情。阿尔弗雷德能拿那个毛子的MP443乌鸦手枪发誓，自己的手指比铁栅栏的温度都要低，插进去就像插进了一根铁棍，带着令人作呕的僵硬和无趣。

无趣、无趣、无趣。

阿尔弗雷德如坠冰窖，就像这六个月以来的每一天。

他咬紧唇，温热的鲜血流下来，落在他手指上。他伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角，指尖被鲜红濡湿，他捻了捻手指，把飞速变冷的血作为润滑。

还是不行。

他突然翻身下床，把衣服裹好，随手带上眼镜。整个人立刻变得干净，温和，天真，斯文。就像是高中少女们梦想的那种，在图书馆深处穿着纯色衬衫的virginal professor，带着因不谙世事而更加诱人的书卷气。

他轻而易举地打开栅栏。

他慢慢向外走去，闲庭信步，目不斜视。

……

六个月，六个月，一百八十二天，四千三百六十三个小时，二十六万一千八百零三分钟。

很平常地，有律师坐船来到三角洲。很特殊的，是俄国人亲自去迎接的律师。消息稍微灵通点的，和俄国人关系还可以的囚犯都在窃窃私语，百无聊赖地猜测发生了什么。三角洲离世界上信息交流最集中，消息流通最快的纽约华尔街只隔了42公里，但信息却滞后地仿佛隔了四十二年。

很多监狱里的“老人”已经没法离开监狱了，因为出去了也跟不上时代，与其作为领着救济金的流浪汉不知哪天就死在富兰克林雕像脚下，倒不如在监狱用文盲和聋子都懂的肢体“语言”和达尔文主义说话。如果说三角洲是贫瘠的土地，三角洲监狱是一棵枯树，那么这些人就是树的根瘤，散发着恶臭的铁锈和血腥气，蔓延扩张，让土地进一步沙化。他们用几十年前的观念来猜测这个律师，猜测这个事件，觉得这一定是为某个大人物或者编号为“G”的人来辩护的。

而事实上，俄国人带着黑发棕眼西装笔挺的大律师，走到了1区，见了一个平平无奇的杀人犯。

过程很枯燥，就是例行的询问，甚至没有把犯人提到专门的会见室。俄国人难得脱下了他那身熊膘一样厚却仍然带着西伯利亚意味的大袄，懒散地靠在门边，制服拉扯出了精壮的肌肉线条。而那个大律师，个子稍显小巧的亚裔对此视若无睹。他只是和颜悦色地和有些畏缩的犯人交流，声音像水一样温和，无孔不入。

自然也穿过了1区深处的铁栅栏。

首末四位编号都是0706的人坐在铁床上，不知为何，握着打火机的手指略有抽搐。这很难得，因为他这双手生来就是敲键盘做炸弹的，哪怕徒手抠出别人眼珠也稳稳当当。而此刻他听着那个声音，他的手指在抽搐。

0706打开了栅栏门，慢慢探出头。动作幅度很小，就像是偷看喜欢的人的高中生一样，羞涩得像易受惊的兔子。

王耀余光扫到了他，很敏锐地回过头，正好与海蓝色的眼睛对上。那张漂亮的脸蛋上全是见到新大陆一般的惊喜，而王耀脸上褪去了公式化的微笑，面无表情地看了一会儿，就转向俄国人，说了句什么。

高大的俄国人抬眼看了看0706，表情渐渐阴沉。他给了0706一个警告的眼神，还没来得及走过来，他腰间的对讲机就响了，里面传来什么很急促的喊声。俄国人看了0706一样，再对东方人点点头，就转身离开了。

王耀询问完毕后，抬手把犯人的透气窗关死了。转过头，看到不知何时已经挪到自己身后，穿着棕白色囚服，正蹲在旁边定定看着自己的男孩。

是的他看起来都不能算一个男人，仿佛只是一个还没成熟的大男孩，惨白的灯光照得他皮肤白得透明，像畏光的吸血鬼。

满眼天真，满眼纯粹。

这很容易就把人吓一跳。王耀满脸淡漠，居高临下地扫了他一眼，视若无物。收拾好材料和笔记就要离开。

“你是谁呀。”大男孩突然发话了，声音有点靡丽的沙哑。他不断地开合打火机，“咔嚓咔嚓”声不绝于耳。

王耀并没有回答他，就听他自顾自地说下去：

“你很讨我喜欢。”

亚洲人眉头一皱，正眼瞧0706。阿尔弗雷德看着亚洲人特有的扁平面孔，皮肤描述不出得白，和昂撒人惨白泛青完全不一样的白……他舔了舔唇，手指用力碾过打火机粗糙的壳体。

带着活人的温度，嗯哼？

“和我做爱吧。你肯定会喜欢的。”

阿尔弗雷德声音很轻快，就像在说“今天天气真好，我们可以出去散步”一样轻快。

王耀难得的顿了一下。沉默片刻，慢慢说道：“谢谢，不必了。”

声线很稳，毫无波澜。

这让阿尔弗雷德更想听听他失控时的嘶吼尖叫。他看着大律师站起来，慢慢抚平西装上的褶皱，转身就要离开。

阿尔弗雷德蹲在原地，打火机掉在地上了，金属相碰，响声清脆。他满脸的“oh my god”，难以置信地提高了音调，夸张得仿佛派对皇后，“你不喜欢我吗？居然会有不喜欢我的人？”

男人步伐一停，转头瞟0706，眼神睥睨又不屑，薄唇轻启：

“我嫌脏。”

……

可是阿尔弗雷德想要做的事情又怎么会做不到？他有好多好多奖励，好多好多东西，总能拿出王耀感兴趣的东西。

然后他顺利地拉着昂贵的黑西装袖子，把人带回了1区尽头的铁栅栏里。

他顺利得到了他想要的，生命之光欲望之火几乎要把他燃烧殆尽。只是结果和他想的有一些不一样。他，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，嗓子喊劈了，手被折断了。痛苦和冰冷送他登上顶峰，让他像磕了药一样沉醉在极致的欢愉里……眼前一切都染着刺目的白光。

可能做了十五分钟，也可能做了三天。阿尔弗雷德已经分不清时间和空间，只要他还有意识，还能操纵自己的手自己的身体，他就要拱到王耀身下，把自己最脆弱的脖颈送到王耀手里。哪怕对方只会面无表情地收紧手掌……王耀对自己的意图没有任何遮掩，他掐着阿尔弗雷德的喉咙，越来越紧。而这个认知清晰地传达给了阿尔弗雷德，让他血液鼓噪心跳叫嚣，窒息感刺激得他不断高潮。这感觉鲜甜得像活剖活舂的鱼子酱，让人满胸腔都是腥味。

他听到自己的哭喊，自己的呻吟，自己的尖叫，甜腻得像是入狱前在曼哈顿岛吃的三千美元一盎司的枫糖浆。他毫无理智，不知羞耻，像条母狗一样高声喊着“给我欲望，越快越好”，双手无力地扒着铁床边的铁锁。金属的冰冷让他感觉到炽热，就像躺在下午三点的沙滩上，细密的砂砾摩挲着他的背肌。而铁锁在一下一下的撞击中不停晃动，发出细碎的响声。以至于让阿尔弗雷德一听到这个声音就条件反射地抬高臀部，扬起脖子，柔媚地接受下一波的贯穿。

无休止的战栗。

……

不幸的是，极致仅此一次。

在阿尔弗雷德神志不清的时候，大律师施施然穿好了衣服，留下0706一片狼藉。

一次极致之后，王耀再没来过三角洲，于是阿尔弗雷德就再没被满足过。

他没日没夜牙齿咬着手臂，辗转反侧，满心满眼都是自己怎样才能被干翻。他无时无刻不在幻想，可幻想没办法让自己高潮……他永远都得不到满足。

阿尔弗雷德意识到一件事：他会因为渴望而比以前更加疯狂。

在最疯狂的时候，他甚至想过出狱。而最后的理智让他克制住了自己——他是“0”号囚犯，他的第三节脊柱旁被植入了炸弹，只要踏出三角洲范围一步——

“Bomb! ”

当时阿尔弗雷德盘腿坐着，夸张地挥舞双手来模仿爆炸，手里还捏着一只耗光了气的打火机。他的对面，典狱长办公室的沙发上，坐着俄国人，眼睛泛红，很明显酒还没醒。

典狱长的办公室是三角洲上唯一能照到太阳的地方，所以阿尔弗雷德很喜欢在这里休息。“别做梦了。你注定要在三角洲过一辈子的，和我一样……嗝。”俄国人有点含糊不清地嘟囔着什么，拉开抽屉，里面横七竖八躺着很多酒瓶，酒瓶下是厚厚的文件，难辨字迹。

阿尔弗雷德随手抄起一个酒瓶就往俄国人头上砸，不留任何余力。俄国人眼神迷离，动作却依旧迅猛，碗钵大的一拳迎上去打碎了酒瓶。

阿尔弗雷德很无所谓地扔掉玻璃碎片，很认真地问道：“布拉金斯基，你为什么要活着呢。”

俄国人乜了0706一眼，抬手甩了他一个巴掌，“我教你，当你觉得不想活了就去看看《圣经》。看看死后要和怎样的人渣败类天使们公事，你他妈的就不想死了。”

俄国人力气极大，眨眼间阿尔弗雷德左脸就高高肿起。而阿尔弗雷德偏头吐掉血水，毫不在意地继续说道：

“我教你啊，浑身绑着炸弹，潜水下去，把三角洲炸沉，这样你就永远活着了，很美好对不对。你需要十千克还是二十千克的，我都可以帮你做……”他歪着头，很乖巧，湛蓝的眼睛像孩童一样闪烁着亮光，“你们苏联人都喜欢大东西，或许你要五十千克的？”

……

三角洲是一个金属构成的建筑，整个世界是一片弥漫着铁锈和咸腥味的，阴暗不见天日的钢铁森林。阿尔弗雷德早就习惯了金属的冰冷和铁腥，就像老鼠习惯下水道的潮湿阴冷一样。

阿尔弗雷德从来没活过，但在见到王耀后阿尔弗雷德活了。所以他不能为了找王耀走出三角洲，他必须活。当然，他可以让王耀来找他，他可以通过网络控制任何一个在美利坚国土上的人……而大律师就和凭空消失了一样，连那个他根本不记得的犯人也像人间蒸发了一样。

他失去了他的温度，他失去了他的欲望之火。

打火机被他扔掉了，它就像三角洲监狱里的囚犯们一样劣质，而它们的劣质让它承受不住他的磋磨。但没有关系，少了一个打火机还有千千万万打火机，没有打火机还有蜡烛和火柴。他的编号可是雷打不动的0706，谁能用开国的日期做编号？他一直都很乖巧——因为不会有人会比他更乖巧，更乖巧的已经变成鲨鱼的粪便了——所以可以有很多资本兑换小奖励，比如一小块石英晶体，一小支原子笔，一小瓶驱蚊喷雾。

他兑换了一条裙子。一条小小的，二手的裙子。据说是之前三角洲一个小姑娘的遗物，被毫不忌讳的典狱长扔到了奖励堆里。

裙子已经洗得发白了，但没有阿尔弗雷德身体白。

阿尔弗雷德变了，在第一天之后阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可以反攻，说不定会更爽；在第五天之后发誓谁把王耀带到他面前他就给他无尽财富；在一个月后他学会了祈祷，大恶人琼斯的第一次祈祷是因为希望王耀亲自前来——哪怕当狗他也愿意。

在四个月之后他不得不放空大脑躺在床上，不然他只能通过在自己身上制造伤口来避免抓心挠肺的渴望。

他在六个月里模拟了自己被凌辱的每一种姿势，想象着在西海岸夜晚的沙滩上，在盛夏的海水里。用舌尖吐字，声音就像掺了砂糖的蜂蜜，恨不能把王耀从手指尖舔到脚。每多模拟一次，每多一个姿势就能让他更渴望一些……渴望到他想把自己割掉。

他听不得锁链的声音，一听就湿，却没有能疏解滑腻的方式。所以他用指甲把锁链一寸一寸掰碎了，掰得鲜血淋漓，就像掰碎了的金枪鱼骨节，和打火机的残骸一起扔在监狱角落。

半年，半年。

阿尔弗雷德忍了半年。

他才不相信是王耀忘了他。怎么可能！这是阿尔弗雷德今年听到的最好听的笑话，连海水浴场旁边站街的男人都不会相信这个话。谁能比自己更甜更漂亮？王耀绝对找不到比他阿尔弗雷德更俏的屁股更有弹性的胸了，王耀绝对非常非常喜欢自己，哦，喜欢太轻了，他绝对爱自己，从心到下体都爱自己。

纽交所，普华永道，摩根大通，高盛……网络让他的思维像触角一样延伸，却遍寻无果。

……

然后六个月后，王耀再次来了。仍然是那身黑白分明的西服，那个淡漠的表情，目下无尘。

阿尔弗雷德见到王耀一刻，心脏狂喜地跳动，一切思绪全部归零，只想匍匐在他身下，然后不带任何思考地本能似的地尖叫哭泣高潮。

但阿尔弗雷德生生稳住了汹涌澎湃的冲动，他的理智告诉自己，我生气了，所以我要王耀就像自己离不开王耀一样离不开自己。

阿尔弗雷德准备了裙子，因为他想过穿裙子和撩裙子的风情，会比碾碎的菠萝更加甜；阿尔弗雷德准备了丝带因为想过自己被吊起，被绑住，被扼住喉咙的场景；阿尔弗雷德准备了蜡烛，因为它没点燃时冰冷又粗糙，点燃后炽热又滑腻……他想看看自己的体液慢慢滑下的景象，晶莹剔透又浑浊不堪。

王耀径直走到1区最里面，就看到粗糙的铁栅栏上面的牌子，印着大写加粗的“危险 warning”。

铁锁已经再次挂好了。

栅栏里面没灯，栅栏外走廊里的灯光惨白。阿尔弗雷德坐在阴影里，笑嘻嘻的。

“你知道我在等你吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音突然变甜，“你还记得我呀，毕竟我这么美……你肯定找不到比我更美，或更美味的。”

“进来呀。”

王耀沉默，面无表情。

阿尔弗雷德相信自己出手绝不发空，他有这个自信，那一定是王耀在忍耐……确实，长时间的前戏磋磨会使最终被贯穿的快感更加极致。但他已经忍了六个月——忍了够久了 他觉得此刻暴露在王耀目光下都能使自己高潮。于是他前倾身体，裙摆从阴影里到了灯光下。

“哦你当然喜欢，连瞎子都喜欢我……我是说，我知道这样子会让你更——”

阿尔弗雷德舌尖擦了下嘴唇，发出水声，轻轻说了个很脏的字眼。

挑衅。

王耀看着0706，目光沉沉。

阿尔弗雷德撩起下摆，真空上阵。淡红色的肉柱，苍白的大腿，淡金色的体毛，流畅的肌肉线条，一切景象都活色生香，直直戳在王耀眼前。

炫耀式地晃晃裙摆，让流苏恰到好处地扫过自己的，顶端，细碎的摩擦让阿尔弗雷德声音更加甜腻。

“不想试试吗？”

王耀动了。他大力拉开栅栏再大力甩上，“砰”一声监狱又锁上了。

王耀站在他身前两部，衣冠整齐严肃正经。

“试什么？”声音很沉，像流深的水。

阿尔弗雷德看着他笑，像小女孩一样摇晃着腿，装着奶声奶气地说：

“Daddy~试嘛。”

……

阿尔弗雷德再次回复神智是在昏厥两次后。而一切还没结束，或者说，新的已经开始。

王耀控制性地，不留情面地用束缚和摩擦点燃阿尔弗雷德的欲望，再用放置来折磨他。王耀面无表情地看阿尔弗雷德眼泪口水全留下来，近乎崩溃；看阿尔弗雷德高扬起自己的臀部，像母狗一样翻滚耸动，滑腻的水慢慢流下，肌肉翕张却得不到满足。王耀手指轻轻抚过阿尔弗雷德身体，轻易让他高潮，却连自己的衣服都没弄乱。

被劈开的椰子会留下最甜美的汁水。

蜡烛很棒。王耀喟叹一声，指尖从上到下摸过表皮的粗糙起伏，然后毫不留情地把它送进去，让阿尔弗雷德尖叫一声后第一次昏厥。

王耀放置乃至逼疯阿尔弗雷德的唯一目的就是让双方都感受到刺激到近乎死亡的高潮。

极致的前戏和研磨会让阿尔弗雷德除了哭喊尖叫索求渴望，再想不起其它。可他不知道，阿尔弗雷德只要看到他，就会除了哭喊尖叫索求渴望，再想不起其它。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己要死了，连绵不绝的感觉快要打散他的意志，但他的身体仍不受控地爬回王耀身下。他颤抖着抚摸王耀，他亲吻王耀的身体，他含住王耀的顶端。他的手指插进自己的，然后抽插，感受着排泄式的，黏腻的液体，和他的眼泪一起像葡萄串一样滚落。

他痛苦，又欢愉。

王耀伸手慢慢擦干他的眼泪，动作温柔而缱绻，然后把阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，一巴掌拍在他已经红肿不堪的臀部上。

很响亮地一声，火辣的触感让阿尔弗雷德瞬间又潮了一层。他像没有骨头一样趴在铁床边，任由指甲嵌进铁床缝隙划出鲜血，也没有放弃前后的耸动。

王耀声音很低沉，很性感，听起来在爱护阿尔弗雷德：

“放松一点。”

动作却大开大合到要把0706戳穿撞碎撕裂开来。他抓住0706的头发，手指在0706嘴里捣浆。

阿尔弗雷德只能哭泣，却感到痛快。

他身上每一道伤痕都是王耀留下的，毫不留情到仿佛要抓碎皮肤弄碎骨头。

可每一个吻也都是王耀留下的……炽热的呼吸打在淤青流血的伤口上，他虔诚地吻着自己制造的伤口，吻着自己给予的伤害。

无法自拔。

……

三角洲是一座孤岛，它有它特有的法则。比如说乖巧听话能得到奖励，比如说最高的奖励是一本深蓝色软皮的《圣经》。

它现在还在典狱长办公室的书架上，和其它未发出的奖励放在了一起。能看出它干净了不少——至少积年的灰尘没了。

1区正好在放风时间，所有人都去晒太阳了，除了最里面的一间。阿尔弗雷德在暧昧又难闻的气味中醒过来，就看到铁栅栏外惨白的灯光，铁栅栏里深深浅浅的阴影。他的视线一片模糊，就像身处深海，一切声响和光影都在远处摇曳，飘忽得像一个低俗的梦境。

他茫然地偏头，深蓝色的眸子里满是懵懂。动作稍微大一点身体就开始疼痛，每个角落都酸胀麻痒。奇异的触感让他渐渐回神，他目光一下锐利，转头扫视一圈，动作很猛，能听到脖颈骨节的摩擦声。

没有，没有，还是没有。

他一下子翻身下床，腿一软跪倒在地。他从角落里急急提起一件没被撕太碎的衣服，一瘸一拐地匆匆跑出0706。直行，左拐，左拐，走右侧支路，右拐再左拐。他熟门熟路地跑向典狱长办公室，那里有熊一样的俄国人，山一样的酒瓶和枪械，有无人问津的火柴和《圣经》，还有三角洲绝无仅有的电子产品。

他的生命之火，他的欲望之光。

比阿尔弗雷德脚步声更大的是心跳声，心脏狂乱地颤动，胸腔犯疼，血液冲击着血管壁，锥刺般的疼痛。他不由自主张大嘴巴呼吸，不得不让肺里充满了铁锈气和冷意，而大脑已经被成排的金属柱插成了筛子。

快一点，快一点。

阿尔弗雷德看到了那扇木门，他没有像以往那样直接推门而入。

他发现门紧锁着，里面传来很不妙的声音。这声音就像火花，瞬间把他点燃。

汹涌的感情在一瞬间淹没了他。他眼神凶狠，死死盯着木门。门里是他的大律师和混球俄国人，门外是嫉妒到近乎自燃的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德从来没听过布拉金斯基发出这样的声音，声线颤抖着忽高忽低，细嫩像小女孩的哭声，抹了蜜一样让人心里发腻。阿尔弗雷德突然觉得反胃，大脑里像有个气球在膨胀膨胀要把头骨撑裂，林立的钢柱根本关不住它。他表情一片空白，不由自主地像虾一样拱起身子，忍耐着喉咙口汹涌的酸味，快要呕吐。

我为什么要忍耐，阿尔弗雷德自言自语。但却不知为何抬不起砸开门的手。

他听到俄国人突然尖叫一声，柔媚像羽毛擦过心头，阿尔弗雷德却只觉得像被剪了屁股的鸡一样难听。

阿尔弗雷德不知怎么的，他听着俄国人有节奏的喘息声音，一下子就勾勒出了画面……那双温热的手会依次拂过膝盖，腰线，颈窝，处处点燃激情……阿尔弗雷德靠着门滑落下去，坐在地上，手慢慢按上自己的下身。

他开始上下套弄，跟着门内的节奏。他高傲地扬起下巴，沉醉着喘息着，快得即将窒息。他好像梦见了虚假的儿童时代，带着盛夏太阳的温度，空气里是海盐和牡蛎的气息。沙滩的颜色灿烂如他的头发，绚丽的珊瑚扭转着自己的身体。他感觉到自己达到了之前六个月梦寐以求的境地，他靠自己的想象达到了高潮，却觉得索然无味。

很莫名地，他感觉自己脸颊湿了。


End file.
